fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Shorter and more slender than their human counterparts, the elves are a race with an extensive and tragic history. Now a people associated with crime, poverty and servitude, the elves are a pale reflection of their ancestors who ruled empires and wielded terrible arcane powers. Physical A humaoid race, elves generally stand around four inches shorter than humans, elves are most often described as slight of build and slender. Their most distinctive feature is their pointed ears, the cause of the racial slur "knife-ear". Elves are also noted for having seemingly large eyes in comparison to the proprortions for the rest of their facial features A hangover from the days of Arlathan, most elves have at least some understanding of the Fade (or the Beyond, as it is known by the Dalish), and a somewhat deepr connection to its magical energies. As a result, elves make for naturally gifted mages. History Once an immortal and magically talented race who ruled all of Thedas, the arrival of the first human tribes coming south from Par Vollen brought drastic changes to the elves. Discovering that contact with the humans caused the elves to begin to loose their immortality, and finidng that babies born of mixed human-elven parentage were always human, the elves chose to withdraw from human contact. Ceding more and more land to the newcomers, the vacuum of power they left behind allowed the Tevinter Imperium to rise. The elves soon found their homeland of Elvhenan being invaded by the armeis of Tevinter, and their people enslaved. Forsaken by their gods, the elves could only watch on as the magisters of Tevinter used their magics to sink Arlathan, the capital of the now fallen elven empire. Now regarded as nothing more than slaves by their Tevinter overlords, the elves suffered years of abuse at the hands of humans. When the prophetess Andraste began her quest to depose the Tevinter magisters, the elven slaves were some of her most staunch supporters. Upon Andraste's victory, the elves were rewarded for their loyalty by being gifted The Dales as their new homeland, and a chance to rebuild themselves as a people. It was not to last. As the very Chant that Andraste had spread was warped and twisted to suit the human rulers, tensions rose between the Dales and it's neighbouring Orlais, caused by the elves' refusal to convert to the Chantry in favour of reviving their old golds. At the end of the Second Blight, fuelled by allegations that an elven army had failed to intervene when the darkspawn had attakced the human city of Montsimmard, the Chantry decalred an Exalted March against the Dales. While the elves did manage to sack the Orleisan capital of Val Royeaux, the Dales were ultimately captured and its armies crushed. Faced with a choice of converting to the Chantry at the orders of their Orlesian conquerers, the elves split into two groups. Those who converted became the first city elves, forced to live a life of poverty and squalor in slums known as Alienages within human cities - downtrodden and mistrusted, but alive. Those elves who refused to submit and abandon their gods became the first of the wandrering Dalish clans; the nomadic bands of elves who walk the wilderness and vow to keep elvish history and culture alive. In more recent years, following the Fifth Blight, King Alistair of Ferelden awarded lands near Ostagar to the Dalish for their part in defeating the darkspawn horde. For the first time in centuries, the elves have a new homeland, and another chance to rebuild. Religion The religious beliefs of the elves differ between the city and Dalish elves. The city elves are generally Andrastrian and follow the Chant of Light. They are denied formal induction into the Chantry, however, and faced with their lives of hardship, many find it easy to doubt the Maker and the teachings of those who oppress them. The Dalish elves continue to worship the ancient pantheon of gods their people revered in the time of Arlathan. Referred to as the Creators by modern Dalish, the pantheon is comprised of five gods anf four goddesses: *Elgar'nan, God of Vengeance and Fatherhood and joint-leader of the pantheon *Mythal, the Great Protector, Goddess of Justice and Motherhood and joint-leader of the pantheon *Falon'Din, the Guide, Friend of the Dead, God of Death and Fortune *Dirthamen, the Keeper of Secrets, God of Secrets and Master of Fear and Deceit *Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt *Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper, Goddess of Fire and Healing *June, God of the Craft *Ghilan'nain, Mother of the Halla, Goddess of Guide and Navigation *Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, Lord of Tricksters, Roamer of the Beyond, God of Nightmares Dalish mythologoy also refers to another race of Gods called the Forgotten Ones, said to be the enemies of the elvish pantheon. Fen'Harel was said to be the only god able to freely walk between both the elvish pantheon and the Forgotten Ones, a fact he used to his advantage when he sealed both sets away, denying the elves their own gods and leaving himself as the sole god left in the world.. Society and Culture In many parts of Thedas, elves are second-class citizens, having lost most of their culture since the fall of the Dales. As would be expected of a race that effectively split itself into two, the culture of the Alinage elves differs greatly to that of the Dalish elves, to the extent that some Alienage elves consider the Dalish to be barbaric savages - if they believe in them at all. A guide to the elven language can be found here. Alienage/City Elves Typically impoverished and surrounded by walls to seperate them from the humans, most city elves survive by begging or taking on the most menial and unappealing tasks. Others turn to crime, earning the Alienages a reputation as being places of scum and villany. City elves take deep pride in their close-knit families and communities, using them to preserve what little of elvish culture remains available to them. As such, elves that leave the Alienages to live amongst humans are looked down upon. Marriage is held as incredibly important amongst the City Elves, being seen as a rite of passage into adulthood. Most marriages are arranged by the parents of the child, and often between Alienages in an attempt to bring new blood into an area and ensure the survival of a much depleted gene pool. Dalish elves Leading a nomadic lifestyle and led by their mage Keepers, the Dalsih consider themselves to be the only 'pure blood' elves left in Thedas, and look down with scorn at the City Elves. Despite this, they do accept City Elves into their clans, as all elves are precious members of the elvhenan, or People, as the Dalish refer to the elves as a whole. Travelling around the wildernesses of Thedas in large covered wagons called aravels pulled by the domesticated Halla, the Dalish have a reputation as being wild and savage amongst the humans, and are often regarded as myth. All tales agree, though - the Dalish are fiercely independant and skilled warriors and hunters, being particularly noted as the best bowmen in the world. Upon reaching adulthood, Dalsih elves undergo a process to mark their faces with the symbol of their chosen god. This Vallaslin, or blood writing, in one of the more distinctive features of the Dalish, amongt whom all adult members of a clan are marked. In homage to their lost gods, the Dalsih follow a code known as Vir Tanadahl, or the Way of Three Trees. Comrpised of the three elements of Vir Assan (Way of the Arrow), Vir Bos'Assan (Way of the Bow) and Vir Adahlen (Way of the Forest), the translated code reads as: "Fly straight and do not waver. Bend but never break. Together we are stronger than the one. We are the last of the elvhenan, and never again will we submit." Elves at Fortress of Glass Here at Fortress of Glass, we welcome elven original characters, and also offer some select elven canons. Below is a list of features which apply to elves on the site. 1) Elves may be mages, warriors or rogues. 2) Elven characters may be either Dalish elves or Alienage elves. 3) Elven mages may be Circle mages, Dalish Keepers or Firsts or apostates 4) Dalish mages are the only class allowed access to the Keeper speicilization without approval. They may also access the Shapeshifter specilization without restriction. Redirect *Main Page *Site Backstory *Playable Races *Registration Details Category:Races Category:Elves